


毒药(上)

by Cynthiaflp



Category: All - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthiaflp/pseuds/Cynthiaflp
Kudos: 5





	毒药(上)

1.  
许魏洲今年二十了，有个弟弟比他小两岁，叫黄景瑜。他们不同姓，是因为许魏洲母亲走得早，许爸遇见了黄景瑜的妈妈，她人很好，把许魏洲也视如己出，许爸很开明的就让黄景瑜随妈姓了，一家四口一直过着别人羡慕的生活。黄景瑜过两天就成年了，爸妈正寻思着怎么一家四口庆祝儿子成年。

“景瑜啊~你生日那天中午我们一家子一起出去吃顿饭叭~晚上，你就可以和你朋友们出去玩了~”妈妈是个知书达理且开放的人，明白孩子们的心思，也就没拦着。“哈哈哈，还是妈懂我哈！”“出去玩小心点，别出什么事了。自己注意点。”许父开口说道。“好好好！哎你个糟老头坏的很，我还不了解你，在这跟我装严父？哈哈哈哈哈”看着许父脸上崩盘的笑容，许魏洲眯眼笑了笑，眼睛定在黄景瑜的笑颜上，眼神温柔了十分，闪着的光却在几秒后慢慢黯淡下来，若有所思的低了头。  
  
许魏洲喜欢黄景瑜，不是兄弟那种喜欢，是，想跟他做爱的那种喜欢。  
  
小时候黄景瑜总是屁颠屁颠跟在自己身后一口一个洲洲哥哥，他从来没有把黄景瑜当过外人，他喜欢还来不及，觉得黄景瑜可爱的不行，满满的都是想要保护他的保护欲，但慢慢，黄景瑜长大了，长得比自己高，比自己壮，就算比自己小两岁，走出去都跟自己哥哥一样。  
  
许魏洲意识到不对劲，他不仅一点也不介意他们不是亲的，反而开始变得离不开黄景瑜，变得喜欢跟他有肢体接触，甚至，变得不喜欢看别人跟他亲密。  
  
当然，青春期那阵子，他就已经改口不再叫许魏洲哥哥了，就只是直呼名字，当时父母还教训过黄景瑜，许魏洲却没出息的站在黄景瑜这边，“他想怎么叫就怎么叫吧，我都可以。”其实这是他内心的贪婪，平称或许可以为他的“变态”增加一点满足感叭。  
  
看着这样和和气气幸福快乐的家人，许魏洲低下头，为自己的变态感到恶心，唾弃自己，黄妈那知性大方，对自己那么好，自己却过成这个样子。  
  
但他又忍不住，忍不住对黄景瑜的欲望，他就想着了魔一般，道德伦理里迷失自己。  
  
很多次的夜晚，他都幻想着他的弟弟，跪在他身后，进入他的身体，疯狂的冲/撞，自己就在快感中高呼呻/吟，不停呼唤他的名字，景瑜，景瑜，直到手掌心搓的燥热的硬/物喷/发混/浊，他才会粗/喘着气，睁开被汗水浸湿的眼睛，回归现实。  
  
2.  
这样的情况从发生那件事后，变得越来越频繁。  
  
“景瑜啊，明天……”许魏洲没敲门就推开黄景瑜那屋，撞见让两个人都尴尬的一幕。黄景瑜坐在桌前，一只手拿着手机，一只手在桌下方握在暴露在空气中的柱/状体上，景瑜脸上的情/欲都没来得及消散，就震惊的对上许魏洲的眼睛，他已经用最快的速度把手机扣在桌子上，跳起身转过去赶紧拉裤链子，却被许魏洲看了个遍。  
  
“害，都是男的，你怕啥，我又不会跟爸妈说，你继续吧，下次记得锁门。”许魏洲努力抑制自己不要望向那裤子下鼓囊囊的一块，心里慢慢想到，好像~比自己想象的还要大很多啊。看着黄景瑜傻笑着挠头，他微笑着走出去，退回了自己房间。  
  
伪装在面上的表情全数挥散，腿软的靠在门板上的喘息，脑海里回放那壮硕的物体，以及情迷的表情，让许魏洲心脏扑通扑通直跳，那晚起，许魏洲的幻想变得具体又真实。  
  
生日前一天，黄景瑜找到许魏洲，一脸神秘的样子。“许魏洲，我，明天，不是成年了嘛~”“嗯，所以呢？”许魏洲倒是想听听黄景瑜想说什么。“明天，我想去试试。”试试？许魏洲迷惑了一秒就明白了，但不敢相信。“试什么？”黄景瑜看许魏洲有些严肃的表情好像又不敢说了，“就……那个。你是不是应该有经验，给点忠告？”  
  
许魏洲心里都沉的十个度，那种绞痛沿着胸骨左下方慢慢传出，“经验倒是没有，忠告……戴/套吧。”许魏洲很久后挤出微笑慢吞吞回答道。黄景瑜愣了一愣，表情奇怪极了，不知道是看透了许魏洲的小心思还是什么的，轻微皱皱眉。许魏洲赶紧哈哈哈笑了一下，拍了拍他的肩头，“小伙子，你自己考虑吧，虽然我不建议你这么早……但，你是不是有女朋友啦……哈哈哈哈哪天约出来给哥哥看看？”那段对话在两个人有些略微尴尬的气氛中结束了。  
  
3.  
晚上，许魏洲看着手机里那个app刚给自己摇到的正在闪动的头像，楞楞的发呆。  
“明天有空吗？”  
鬼使神差的他既然回复了，“嗯，有空。”  
“我可以看看你的照片吗？”  
许魏洲发过去一张之前对着镜子拍的今日打扮，用卡通图盖住脸。“可以不露脸吗~明天也不露。”  
对面那个人好像想了很久，终于发过来一句话，“可以，戴面具吧，头像就是我本人，明天下午6点，酒店等你吗？”  
许魏洲看着那张健身房训练光裸上半身腱子肉的照片，咽了咽口水，“嗯。”  
  
4.  
许魏洲中午吃饭前去了趟超市，整个人都处于比较紧张又有些报复心态的状况，他买过能遮住眼睛的面具后，在柜台的套套前停留了一会儿，他慢慢拿起一个想着给自己晚上做个准备，却又因为想到某人晚上也可能那个，于是又拿了一盒一起放在柜台前付费。  
  
收费小姐姐看了一眼许魏洲的脸，情不自禁的羞红了脸，长得真帅啊，女朋友真有福。  
  
中午四个人看似很正常的吃过饭，准备往回走。  
许魏洲发现了，黄景瑜刚才在桌前有点不对劲，但爸妈在就没好意思，现在爸妈在前面手挽手聊天走着，正好有机会问，“哎，你咋了，奇奇怪怪的。”“啊？我？我这不是一直等你的礼物呢嘛，你个不要脸的，没点东西给我啊？”  
  
许魏洲一愣，摸了摸口袋里早晨意气用事下买的东西，又有些拿不出手，弟弟成年，礼物送这个？黄景瑜在他心里那可是世界上最好的弟弟，最好的儿子，最好的暗恋对象，就这么一个完美的人，自己一个变态凭什么那这种东西去污染他？想起来还可笑的不行，怎么当哥哥的，昨天他问自己既然没拦着他点。  
  
“哎，你晚上真要跟你女朋友上床？”许魏洲这话一出，果然黄景瑜怔住了，他在心里为自己的小心眼难受了一秒，犹豫过后想赶紧开口解释，却猝不及防的被打断了。“嗯，人都约好了。”许魏洲仿佛掉入一个深渊，冷哼了一声。真搞不懂自己到底在神化他些什么，“给，礼物。”他伸手把东西塞进黄景瑜手里，快步跟上爸妈。  
  
……  
  
5.  
“我到楼下了。”  
“好，房间206，你上来吧。”  
许魏洲怀着忐忑的心，在敲门之前带好面具，抬手叩响了门。门打开后，两个人都望向对方的眼睛，有种奇特的感觉。  
  
“进吧，别愣着。”许魏洲看着眼前身材与黄景瑜相似的人，若有所思的走进去。  
  
他之所以会答应跟这个人出来约，就是因为他觉得这个人和他很相似，就是没想到，声音都这么像。他也不是没有幻想过这是他，但理智还是存在的，他穿的衣服跟今天离开时的他不一样，而且，他又不是没有女朋友，又不像自己这么变态。  
想着想着，许魏洲忍不住为自己的可笑笑出声。  
  
“不过，你是0吧。”那个人尴尬的坐在床边，看似很熟练。许魏洲抬眸，轻轻点点头。“奥，我就是没见过你这样的0，我以为……我以前见得都是那种弱受。”许魏洲听着他的声音，开始安慰自己，得不到，骗骗自己又何妨。  
  
“你可以不告诉我你的名字吗？”这是许魏洲开口说的第一句，对面的人愣了愣，又很快反应过来笑出声，“行，你是不想告诉我你的名字吧。”许魏洲笑了笑，“一半一半。我有喜欢的人，我打算把你想象成他。”他看到对面的人肉眼可见的惊愕，笑了笑，“大家出来不都是满足各自的需求吗。”  
  
“呵，是。”对面的人仿佛接受能力很强，应该见过很多世面吧，“你喜欢的那个他是强势点还是温柔点？”许魏洲慢慢掏出口袋里的小盒子放在床头柜上，边脱衣服边说，“他什么样，我都喜欢。”

6.  
“把衣服脱了，到浴缸里等会儿。”那个人在一边脱掉自己的衣服，从包里拿出准备好的润滑油和扩张道具，顺便拿起许魏洲带来的套，走进卫生间。“留一件白衬衣吧，我挺喜欢的。”  
  
许魏洲这是第一次，不敢多说什么，按照那个人说的去做，他去调水龙头准备放水，却被身后的人制止住，“不急着放水，你进去就好。”许魏洲慢慢跨进浴缸里，用眼光审视着那个人，从头到脚，都散发着无敌的男人味，那一处已经硬的高昂起头，在许魏洲的目光下，他慢慢咬开一个套子，慢慢带上。  
  
“转过去，靠墙扶好。”许魏洲听话照做，那个人伸手轻轻触碰着他的臀肉，只有指尖稍微的触碰，让许魏洲感觉痒极了，身体敏感的被激起鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
“哈哈，痒吗~”那个人看着他隐忍的表情笑出声，拿起那个模拟某器的长度，一节一节珠子接在一起从小到大排列起来的道具，用挤在手掌上的润滑剂在上面撸动涂抹干净，走过去对在许魏洲的入口。  
  
最小的一节进去时，许魏洲就咬紧嘴角，异物感过于强烈，下一节，抽/动一阵子后，一点不带停歇紧接着塞进下一节。“呃……”“这就不行了？多忍一忍，过一会儿你就爽了~”说着，又来回抽/动他手里他穴里的玩意儿。  
  
许魏洲有点腿软，这种冰冰的东西进入自己体内，每一节都会借着润滑剂发出嗦粉的那种响声，让他的脸巨红无比，而且，这种感觉比刚开始舒服太多了。  
  
那个人一巴掌拍响许魏洲拥有性感肉质的臀部，引得他“嗯~”的叫了一声。“自己再扩一会儿~”说完，一只手不安分的摸到人胸前，轻轻抚摸，到了乳/尖邪恶的揉捏一把，两点就自觉的硬立起来，手又渐渐向下滑动，拂过小腹上的肌肉，在许魏洲半硬着的分身上拍了一下，分身借力上下甩动，又拍一下，又甩动。刺激的许魏洲身后的手动作慢了下来。  
  
“啧，这样怎么行呢，深点，不然过会儿有你好受的。”许魏洲听完人说的话，表情隐忍的慢慢继续给自己扩张着，每次自己顶到最里面都会哼唧呻吟一声。那个人看的不亦乐乎。  
  
7.  
“来，拿出来吧。”那个人接过沾着不知道是体液还是润滑剂的东西扔在旁边洗手池里，挤了点润滑剂在自己的下面，对着密口，顺着臀缝，上下晃动了几下，许魏洲退缩了，急着往前移动，就被他按住腰，对着那里干了进去。  
  
呃啊~太，太大了。许魏洲想着，不过景瑜那里也应该这么大吧。他咽了口水还没来得及唾弃自己，就被身后一个冲撞，顶出了声“哈啊，啊~嗯~”他咬住唇，努力不让叫声溢出去。  
  
身后的人进出的很缓慢，但每一下进的都比前一次更深，他都会停留在最深处感受许魏洲最紧的包裹再慢慢退出来，然后在许魏洲松口气时再一次顶入。  
  
缓慢的动作已经满足不了身后人的欲望，他开始无章法的乱撞，囊袋砸在肉臀上传出淫荡的啪啪声。在一次次乱入中，许魏洲渐渐花容失色，好像，好像，那里有什么被顶到了，“啊嗯~”  
  
“是这里吗？好紧啊你。”那人笑着对着他确定的那点快去的打桩枪，“啊啊啊，嗯~啊啊啊~”“声音真好听呢。”那人慢慢把许魏洲大敞着的白衬衣攥紧到蝴蝶骨上方，配合自己的顶入用手把人深深的按在自己的钉子上，“快，好像快~”  
  
“这就要去了？”那个人语气中充满了不屑，在顶上那点后，不抽出就留在他深处左右晃动，许魏洲可以清楚感觉到粗大的肉/棒在自己体内左右冲撞，这种感觉让他飘飘欲仙，那人仿佛感受到了他后穴得颤抖，抽出后一个深入，再左右晃动，被咬的越来越紧。两个人的私密处无缝贴合，左右晃动时，只有前面许魏洲的那里跟着晃。  
  
许魏洲仰起头，喊了一声“呃啊景瑜~”下体便喷洒出淫液撒在了浴缸壁上，慢慢的滑落，画面极其色情。身后的人不但没有抽出，而是紧紧的留在了他体内，感受着高潮后搅动他下身的肉壁，慢慢回味快感。

8.  
我叫黄景瑜，暗恋我亲哥快两年了，他是个很温柔体贴的哥哥，他的魅力不是我能形容的，就他给我下蛊，让我看不见别人，周围很多小女生跟我告白，都被我拒之门外。  
  
明天我就成年了，不想再被这个不会有结果的情愫困扰，我希望最后是他，亲自把我推向别人，这样，我才会不再有非分之想，毕竟，这种爱，扭曲且不被接受。不过真的当他这么做时，我既然一点也不开心，一点也不解脱。我看着他塞到我手里的小盒子，既然没出息的想哭。  
  
等他们走远，黄景瑜愤怒的踢向垃圾桶，那个本想爽约的约会，他去了。  
  
9.  
他怎么也想不到来的那个人是许魏洲，而且许魏洲好像还没认出自己。黄景瑜心里油然而生的不是喜悦，而是突发的厌恶，更多的是得不到的恨。他心心念念的白月光，既然是一个愿意跟陌生人约炮的人。  
  
他看过很多gv搞事情，每一次都把里面的主角幻想成自己和许魏洲，上次被抓包那天，他还是正在对着许魏洲的照片搞。而现在，许魏洲在自己身下，被自己顶撞的情不自禁淫叫着。  
  
他不满足，一点也不满足，他既然隔着面具就不认得自己，他既然心里有性幻想对象，抱着这种心态崩溃的边缘，他恨不得把许魏洲撞烂，腰身越发的使劲，更气的是，你他妈心里既然还有别的男人。  
  
喷射后许魏洲的穴简直让人欲罢不能，在享受他高潮的余韵里，黄景瑜的理智才慢慢回归，刚刚，他是不是叫我名字了。  
  
“你刚，叫的谁啊。”黄景瑜扶住腿脚发软的许魏洲，防止他滑坐在地上，轻轻用下身安慰疲软的小洲洲，他从腿缝里重复顶弄的动作，一下一下顶在许魏洲的睾丸上。“没，没谁，你，你不用管。”许魏洲的声音里充满了巅峰过后的的颤颤巍巍。  
  
黄景瑜确定自己没听错，心情立刻转了180度大转弯，许魏洲爱的人是我对吗？他伸手摸到小洲洲调戏的问到，“这里，射的很快嘛？经常搞？”他来回撸动柱身，又在铃口处挑逗上一波，小洲洲就很识相的重新站了起来。“被人插，是不是第一次啊？”  
  
“嗯~”许魏洲前面抬头后，便感觉到后穴有些空虚，这一声他都不知道是呻吟还是回答问题了。黄景瑜眼睛却亮的发光，他变得极其雀跃。  
  
他扶起自己的鸟，对准许魏洲的屁股就干了进去，噗嗤一声后紧接着的温暖紧致让他更加兴奋。他紧紧的按住许魏洲的腰，不顾他是否已经被操到腿软，发狠似的对着他的G点戳弄，一下，两下，交合处噗呲噗嗤的响声，此时是如此的动听，黄景瑜低头自己观察着许魏洲的身体一点点把自己吃进去，又不舍的吐出来，口干舌燥。  
  
“你流了好多水~”黄景瑜看着浴缸两人正下方的位置滴了好多不明的液体，“真好操，水这么多。”  
  
黄景瑜已经摸便许魏洲全身，找到了他最敏感的腰际，每一次九浅一深时都要在腰上揉捏一把，引得许魏洲呜哇乱叫。在好几次深深的顶入后，许魏洲粗喘着气慢慢蹲下，“不，不行了，累。”黄景瑜看着弓在自己眼前的许魏洲有些心疼，打开水龙头放了水，随后他也慢慢做进浴缸里，伸手拉过许魏洲，把人圈在了怀里。  
  
10.  
两个人皮肤之亲，让黄景瑜的那股劲又起来了。他看许魏洲呈蹲姿，于是就像小孩把尿般把手放在他膝盖窝里，提起来，把洞口对着自己的硬物就放了下来，这下，许魏洲不用费任何力气，就被黄景瑜干的又深又舒服。  
  
许魏洲可以感受到水波慢慢涨到漫过交合处，本来还有声响的地方，声音都被水吞噬了，取而代之的是自己的臀瓣一下一下打在水面上的声音。他双手紧张的扶在两边浴缸壁上，舒服的叫出了声，“景瑜，景瑜好舒服，好深~”  
  
“艹~”黄景瑜低哼一声，被刺激的整个人都一激灵，终于第一射射进了套套里。两个人仰躺在浴缸里，身体融合在一起，一起一伏的喘着粗气。

11.  
“腿软好些没，能不能回床上？”“应该可以。”许魏洲听这意思应该是要起身了，他慢慢起身跨出浴缸，就一哆嗦差点摔倒。黄景瑜在他身后公主抱起他，然后转向洗手池。

“哎哎哎~你不会要在这~”许魏洲脸红的不行，抬头又立刻低下了头。“喜欢这儿吗？”许魏洲有点难为情，不是他说，这个洗手池有点小了叭。“哈哈开玩笑的，这小台子怎么能受得住我顶你啊，我让你拿润滑。”“哦。”许魏洲伸手拿起那个小瓶罐，紧紧的握在手里。

黄景瑜大力的把许魏洲扔在了床上，自己紧接着像饿狼一般扑了过去。许魏洲条件反射，防卫似的把脚搭在黄景瑜的胸上。不搭还好，搭了反而要了黄景瑜的命，两条笔直的大长腿腿根处，可人的肉物露在眼前，透过腿缝还依稀看见被草红的穴口正勾着魂。

黄景瑜把许魏洲的腿岔开，俯身勾住他的脖子让人坐起来。“帮我戴套呗。”说着，把自己的下身往前凑了凑。许魏洲咽了咽口水，慢慢伸手把刚才的套慢慢取下来，正要扔到一边就被劝住了，“打个结打个结，撒出来不好收拾。”许魏洲为自己的无知感到羞愧，脸红扑扑的给黄景瑜带好套。

带好套的同时，黄景瑜就把许魏洲的两只腿抬了起来，后者没办法的往后倒去，他把两条腿搭在肩头上，挤了点润滑抹在那里，着急的对着许魏洲的穴就顺顺利利的干了进去。

“呃啊~”许魏洲变了调的叫声传入黄景瑜耳朵里，黄景瑜两只胳膊搭在许魏洲两侧，让他整个人呈对折状态，“我早就知道你柔韧性好了。”黄景瑜兴奋的像公狗一样疯狂的操弄着身下的人，却不知话语中露出了破绽。

“深，深~”黄景瑜被他回应的正兴起，就被打回原形，“什么？你说什么。”黄景瑜终于忍不住了，对着许魏洲的润唇就吻了上去，被许魏洲一巴掌打怒了。

12.  
“草，谁让你亲我的？”“卧槽，我几把都在你身体里了，你跟我计较这个？”黄景瑜皱着眉，身下也不动了，望着他等一个回应。“你还真以为自己是他啊？你以为谁都能亲我？”许魏洲不是那种容易被占便宜的人，黄景瑜知道了，但他听完这话更加亢奋，我他妈就是他啊。

黄景瑜不顾反对双手按住疯狂捶打自己的双手，吮吸着许魏洲的唇，许魏洲挣扎了一阵就没有反应了，黄景瑜心里笑了一声，下体又开始抽动。“啊~嗯~景瑜，景瑜，深点，再深点。”

黄景瑜一愣，吓得以为自己被发现了，但又想想许魏洲还在意淫自己，他就开心的不得了，他迫不及待想知道如果他看到自己的脸会是什么反应。

“嘿，洲洲~”听到这句称呼后，许魏洲惊的一把射了出来，引得黄景瑜哈哈哈哈的笑了起来。“你，啊~你怎么知道~啊你轻点！”又一次点射后身体敏感的不行许魏洲话都说不清楚，“怎么知道我的名字的，啊，哈啊，嗯~”

“洲洲哥哥，你看看，我是谁。”黄景瑜一下一下顶在最深处，同时手里解开面具后的绳子，露出庐山真面目。许魏洲在稀碎的几声喘叫后，瞪大双眼，震惊的望着黄景瑜，后穴紧紧的夹住小鲸鱼，“黄，黄景瑜？”

“洲洲哥哥，我好爱你。”黄景瑜顶在许魏洲的前列腺上引得身下人微微颤抖，“我暗恋你那么久，还以为你不喜欢我呢。”许魏洲像是失语了般，伸手慢慢抚上黄景瑜的脸，仿佛在确认这到底是不是幻觉。

13.  
“你说说你~呃~”黄景瑜被紧紧的夹住，差点就缴械，“你别夹那么紧，挤出来怎么办。”他有些抱怨的顶进最深处，轻轻的左右晃了晃，“你好像挺喜欢这样的哈。”说罢，又像公狗发情般迅速顶弄起来。

终于，“啊呃~”一声后，许魏洲的白浊喷在了自己毛腿上，紧接着黄景瑜就不甘示弱似的，被许魏洲的皱缩引得喷出浓浓的一发。

黄景瑜抽出肉棒，仰躺在许魏洲身侧。“许魏洲，我喜欢你，想操你的喜欢，而且很久了，今天总算美梦成真。”说着笑了笑望向身侧目光呆滞的许魏洲。许魏洲呆呆的在脑袋里回放着两个人的点点滴滴，甚至回放了刚刚在这个空间里发生的一切，面具底下的脸变得那么具体，他慢慢解下面具。

“我，我怕你觉得我变态，就一直没说，洲洲哥哥，你要是不喜欢，不喜欢我，我就不馋你了。”许魏洲紧张的侧过身，赶紧用手指堵住他的嘴，“这是真的吗，我没有在做梦吧。”许魏洲不敢相信的躺回去。“这肯定是真的啊，刚还不够真实吗？”黄景瑜开凑过去吻住许魏洲的唇，紧接着吻到颈侧，胸前，“等着，我给你证明。”

  
  



End file.
